The Dawn of Nightmares
by Elf Knight
Summary: Harry Potter is on the run and a rogue wizard until Dumbledore offers him a job as teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. He accepts only to have his stay at Hogwarts interrupted by an ancient prophecy and his worst nightmares come to life!


**Author's Note:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. Also, I'm not sure when exactly this fanfic is set in but I think it's about the time of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. However, as the fanfic summary says Harry is a Rogue Wizard and hasn't been in Hogwarts at all. Therefore, I'm not sure how it would all work out what with all of Harry's other adventures.

Perhaps Neville did them since Dumbledore said to Harry that Neville would be the only other one able to take Harry's place if Voldermort hadn't chosen him and put his mark on him. Still, Harry has his scar but I think Neville will have taken Harry's place at Hogwarts except for being with Ginny if that makes sense. But enough said! Allow me to present you with this new story which happens to be my first Harry Potter fanfic ever! Enjoy and comment!

**Chapter 1:** Dumbledore's Preposition

It was dark and quiet.

Harry Potter was just tucking himself into bed when he heard a faint tapping sound on his front door.

That was strange.

He lived all alone in the deserted alley. No one else ever treaded near there out of fear of it being haunted as the locals claimed.

Pathetic rumours they were: Harry had made the seeming haunts himself! He had done so to keep away prying eyes, especially those of Dark Wizards, and had been successful. _Very_ successful!

"Must be a stray dog scratching out my door," Harry muttered.

Grumbling all the way, he pulled himself out of bed and threw on his Invisibility Cloak. It had been a gift from his father, on the night before he died.

Ever since then, Harry had been on the run – from Voldermort, Dark Wizards, Dementors, the Ministry of Magic – everybody. He was celebrated as 'The Boy Who Lived'.

However, he felt like the Boy Who Died when his parents were murdered right before his very eyes on the morning of his twelfth birthday. He should have gone off to Hogwarts on the next day to learn magic but no such luck.

He would be an outcast there, hated for being the one to live when his doting parents had died fighting Voldermort. How he hated that bastard! Clenching his fists in fury, he gave himself a mental shake and opened the people.

Peering out, he saw the person he least wanted to see in the world: Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The man was old, ancient beyond counting. A snowy white beard was tied a little more than halfway down the middle and he wore a bent and slacking wizard's hat. He wore a grey robe and had a sack slung over his shoulder. A jewelled sword was tucked under his arm.

"Good evening, Harry Potter, even if isn't such a pleasant one," The old man said calmly, his keen eyes focussed on Harry's despite him being invisible. "Dratted weather and all." (The wizard paused a moment before continuing) "Do you mind if I come in before catching the death of a cold out here?"

Flabbergasted that he could see past his Cloak, which nobody had been able to boast since the history of its making, he simply nodded and opened the door. Stooping to pass through the doorway, Dumbledore ambled into the threshold and cast a critical eye around the darkened room.

"A drafty place you have here, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

For some reason, Harry flushed. If it had been anyone else, anyone at all, he would have struck them down where they stood. He let no one – no one at all – cut him down.

That was how he survived as an orphan child on the run from more enemies than a normal wizard would get in his lifetime. It was a fight to live on the streets without any money and no decent place to call home.

Even this one-roomed hovel was temporary. It just wasn't safe to plunk down in one single place for the rest of his life. The moment he hesitated in his schedule, Voldermort would send his cronies to strike.

Harry snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat. Feeling slightly abashed for keeping the old man waiting while plodding through his angst-filled thoughts, he turned to the wizard who had taken up a seat on his bed.

"If you are willing," Dumbledore said slowly. "I have a job offer for you."

A job offer? Harry's ears perked up instantly. No one had been kind enough to actually _offer_ him work of his own accord. He had to seek it out usually acting as a Bounty Hunter and always for only the highest bidder.

"Proceed," Harry said, jutting out his chin.

Not taking any offence at the arrogant gesture, Dumbledore simply smiled infuriatingly at him and continued in his calm and matter-of-fact manner.

"Hogwarts is needing a Defence of the Dark Arts teacher," The Headmaster explained. "As of yet, I have not found one suited or willing to take up the job – I thought of you."

"Me?" Harry asked, now completely bewildered.

He knew he was famous as a Rogue Wizard but not _that_ famous. Surely the Ministry of Magic would be onto him the very second he entered Hogwarts to clap him into Azkaban. But if that was Dumbledore's opinion, he never betrayed a single hint as to it.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, _you_," Dumbledore said with a little more emphasis. "Do not decide right away. That would be both hasty and unwise. You just might regret this in the future. No. Wait a while and I shall come back within three day's time. Will that suffice?"

Not completely sure, Harry nodded. It was very disconcerting indeed. He had let no one talk to him like this as if they had a right to tell him what to do; but Dumbledore stripped that all away. All his power, all his authority was vanishing like dust in the wind. It was disturbing to say the least.

"Good," Dumbledore nodded, sounding satisfied. "Then as a token of my good will, I give you the Sword of Godorric Gryffindor. If you decide to accept my offer, take the sword with you and travel to Hogwarts alone. The blade will act tell the people there that I trust you and have taken you as teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I trust you know the way?"

"I think so," Harry said.

During his travels, he had acquired the Marauder's Map, a magical guide of Hogwarts that showed you where everyone in it was, students and teachers alike. It would be very useful if he taught there. Finding the school itself was easy enough, he could ask anyone in Diagon Alley (near the alley where he lived) for directions and they would gladly give him help, lest they be on the receiving end of his anger.

"Good," Dumbledore said, standing up. "Last but not least there is something I must warn you about, Potter."

"Oh?" Harry asked, looking up sharply.

"One of the teachers there, Professor Severus Snape, has longed for the office you are about to take up ever since he set foot in Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered. "That you, an outsider and Rogue Wizard with no qualification as teacher of anything, has taken up that role will anger him to no end. Therefore I warn you – act with caution.

"He will try to jeer you and provoke you into action giving the Ministry an excuse of sending you to Azkaban for attacking him. I'm afraid though, that you will have to put up with his snide attitude. Snape has had a very...troubled...childhood so do not let his clouded past get in the way of your new future. You have the potential to be a great wizard, Potter. Do not allow malcontent to ruin this golden opportunity."

So saying, Dumbledore vanished leaving a very nervous, happy, and confused Harry Potter. Heaving a sigh, Harry threw off his Cloak and collapsed on his bed feeling suddenly weary with all this talk. Sleep took a long time in coming as he pondered all that had been said and done. His life would soon take a drastic change; but would it be for the better or for the worse?

_Oh, well!_ Harry sighed, drifting off to sleep. _Guess I'll have to wait and see._

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** That's all for now! I've just finished reading the Harry Potter saga and watching all the movies a couple days ago. I have been recently reading Harry Potter fanfiction when this idea came to mind. Hopefully, it's not been used before but if so – I apologise as stealing other peoples' ideas was not my intent. Do keep in mind that Harry is a lot older now like in his early twenties. Also, all the other students (e.g. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and all the rest) are all older too.

However, I want Harry to be with Ginny (for now) but I'm not sure how that would work. I was thinking to make Harry 18 but that might be too young for a wizard tutor. Still, Harry actually taught Dumbledore's Army younger than that so I think that will be his age. You all can tell me what you think in a comment or PM. Please do review though as it really gives me the inspiration to continue! Thanks a lot in advance to all those who do comment. I really do appreciate it!

See ya!


End file.
